1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an article that is especially useful for protecting the cam area of a compound bow from contact with the ground, for functioning as a compound bow stand, and for dampening vibration.
2. Description of the Related Art
A compound bow is a bow that has pulleys or cams at the end of each limb through which the bow string passes. As the string of the bow is pulled back (drawn), the pulleys or cams turn. The action of the cams reduces the amount of force needed to completely draw the bow. Compound bows also have the advantage of being less affected by changes in temperature and humidity such that superior accuracy, velocity, and distance are achieved in comparison to the traditional longbow.
In the most common compound bow models, there is the riser (body) into which limbs are attached. At the end of each limb there is a cam, the shape of which generally is round or oval but may vary. The cams normally have two concentric oval or more irregular shaped perimeters around which the string and cables go. Cables travel between the cams and at one end are attached to the string, while at the other end the cables are attached to the cam axles.
The materials from which a compound bow is made can be quite varied. The riser of compound bows is usually made of aluminum and magnesium, while the limbs to which the cams are attached typically are made of composite materials. Bowstring is normally made of high-modulus polyethylene.
Many devices for attachment to a compound bow are known to exist. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,036,497 discloses a bow stand that has a base that attaches to the riser and a pair of legs that attach to, and extend down from, a limb of the bow. While such a configuration may be suitable for its intended purpose, the invention of the '497 patent does not provide any direct protection or vibration dampening ability to the cam area.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,089,923 discloses a compound bow press that allows the user to relieve tension on the bow limbs such that the strings can be removed or the bow otherwise serviced. The press consists of two members that are mounted on a limb near each cam and that extend at a zero degree angle relative to the end of the limb. Due to this angle, each cam (and string) is left unprotected from contact with dirt or other foreign substances in the event that a user wants to set the limb end of the bow perpendicular to the ground (a common resting position).
Hence, it would be useful to have a simple and inexpensive all-in-one cam protector that additionally functions as a stand and a vibration dampener.